


Embrace

by Julia_Odvina



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Odvina/pseuds/Julia_Odvina
Summary: At times, Shiraishi feels guilty to always be the one receiving comfort.This time, he's the one comforting you.Just a short and mild hurt/comfort piece. Enjoy!
Relationships: Shiraishi Kageyuki/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Embrace

You've been locked up in your room for what feels like forever and it's starting to worry him.

You haven't eaten anything since yesterday's dinner and as much he's tried pestering you to eat something, you haven't budged an inch. The door to your room hasn't opened in hours.

He's considered just kicking the door down and with how fit he is he could certainly do so. 

So he does, and he's stunned to find you curled up on the bed looking absolutely lifeless.

You had been crying, he could tell. But now your face was blank, devoid of emotion.

You didn't even react to him kicking the door down, just staring into space and not saying anything.

He slowly walks up to you and crouches down, grabbing you by the shoulders.

You're snapped out of your thoughts by his voice calling your name.

"What's wrong? What happened to you?" He asks, concern evident in his tone and facial expression.

You don't respond, looking somehow more lifeless than before.

He calls your name again.

"Look at me. Please." He says.

So you do and finally, you explain all the negativity that's been haunting you.

"I don't deserve you." You say to him and everything you've said makes his heart break into two, but that hurt him the most.

It hurts him because he's thought something similar in the past, and even now. He's guilty of it as well.

He can't have you suffering like this. 

So he pulls you into an embrace and just holds you.

He will hold you until the light in your eyes returns. He will hold you until you look lively and full of energy again. He will hold you every single time something like this happens and will continue to hold you even if it doesn't happen anymore.

Because you matter to him and he loves you. You're special to him, as he is to you.

He would hold you for a thousand years if need be.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some mild hurt/comfort. Enjoy!


End file.
